


Sometimes a Hug is All You Need

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, Draco Has a Bad Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry helps, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, domestic drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Draco's stressed and has a bad day. Harry's on hand. Just 205 words of angsty, hurt boys.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Sometimes a Hug is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to OTPshipper98 for the word count!

Today was a bad day. Hell, the past 9 days had been bad days. Stress was everywhere, they’d both been ill, and the to-do list was still longer than their brooms combined. So when Harry turned to find his boyfriend staring into space, hopeless and haunted, he was hardly surprised. But after non-stop days of shit, he just didn’t know what to say anymore.

Sighing to himself and setting the pile of clothes he was about to take upstairs down, he slowly approached Draco, gently placing his hands on his knees so as not to startle him.

“Love you,” he murmured quietly when Draco stirred, leaning forward to rest his forehead on his, wrapping his arms around his slender frame.

Immediately the tension left Draco as he fell instinctively forward against Harry, engulfing Harry in his wonderful smell.

“Love you too,” he whispered, head nesting into Harry’s collarbone. Safe. Protected from the world. Even if only for a moment or two. Yet as Harry’s own stress levels dropped, comforted by the soft, wonderful man in his arms, Draco gave a shaky breath.

“Dammit Potter, you’re going to make me cry!” he croaked, already sniffling. Harry just squeezed him gently.

“So cry, gorgeous. I’ve got you…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :D come and say hi on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115


End file.
